1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an apparatus for inspecting a touch panel and a method thereof, and to an apparatus for inspecting a touch panel having more improved defect detection ability and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's command by selecting instructions displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, with his/her hand or an object.
To this end, the touch panel is provided to the image display device to convert a contact position directly contacted by a person's hand or an object into electric signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are recognized as input signal.
Since the touch panel as described above may be substituted for a separate input device such as a keyboard, a mouse which are connected to the display device and operated, it has gradually been widely used.
As a type of implementing the touch panel, a resistive type, an optical sensing type, a capacitive type, and the like, are known.
Among them, the capacitive type touch panel detects a change in the capacitance generated when a person's hand or an object contacts the panel, whereby a touch position may be recognized.
The capacitive type touch panel as described above is subjected to an inspecting process for detecting whether or not defect is occurred before shipping.
In the case of the inspecting process in the related art, capacitance in each region of the touch panel is measured and then is compared with the capacitance in each region and a reference value. When a region having capacitance lower than the reference value is existed, the touch panel is determined a defect panel.
However, in the case where a fine crack is generated in a wire, or the like, of the touch panel or only one wire is disconnected in double routing structure, the capacitance is decreased. Therefore, the inspecting process in the related art does not adequately detect the defect.